


The First Mother's Day

by GazDibMama



Series: Unexpected Arrangement 'Verse [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Absurdly fluffy, F/M, M/M, Mother's Day, Mother-son relationships, Multi, Really kind of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazDibMama/pseuds/GazDibMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot from the Unexpected Arrangement ‘Verse. This takes place the first Mother’s Day after Tara has left with Thomas. This is approximately eight months after that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the next chapter of An Unexpected Arrangement and this entered my head and would not leave. So here ya go.
> 
> As always, not beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

It was the Thursday before Mother’s Day and Jax had made arrangements with Ella that he would snag Abel from school today because they had to go get a Mother’s Day gift for Gemma. Chibs was with Happy and Waylon on a run up north and wouldn’t be back until late Saturday night.

With things calming down on the SAMCRO front, he was spending his afternoon working on a vintage Harley that hopefully T-M would be able to sell at a huge profit. The custom bike part of the business had been taking off, helping he and Chibs’s argument for slowly backing away from guns.

When the clock got close to the time he needed to leave to go get Abel, he put his tools up and as he was walking to the clubhouse to change he stopped to let Tig know where he was gonna be.

“I’m going to snatch up Abel so we can go get Mom her Mother’s Day gifts.” Tapping his SAA on the shoulder.

Tig looked up from the engine he was working on. “Okay.” Then turned back to what he was doing.

As he got a few steps away, Tig’s voice stopped him. “Hey Jax.”

Turning, he went back to the older man. “Whaddya need? I gotta go get changed first.”

Tig looked a bit unsettled. “Um, I know it’s none of my fuckin’ business, but you are gonna have Abel get somethin’ for La too, right?”

“I guess I hadn’t really thought about it.” That was a lie. He had, but he didn’t want to pressure his son into anything he might not be comfortable with. Oh, he knew Abel adored Ella, and vice-versa, but with all of the chaos that had surrounded their lives since Tara walked out with Thomas, he just didn’t want to force another mother on his son. Even if that was the role she had been filling for the last eight months.

Tig shot him a mildly disapproving look. But that wasn’t surprising; Tig and Ella had some bizarre friendship that each of them was highly protective of. “Really? Why the fuck not?” There was no aggression in the question his SAA asked, just curiosity. “Considering that’s what she’s been the last eight months.” Then Tig snorted a little. “Hell, longer than that.”

He sighed. With everything that had gone down over the last year, he and Tig had come to a far different place in their relationship. When Bobby had stepped down as VP and he had elevated Chibs to the position, he’d reinstated Tig as SAA. He’d been thinking of giving it to Hap, but in the end he had gone back to Tig. With what had happened to Dawn he felt like Tig needed something to hang onto.

“Yeah, I know.” He leaned back against the workbench that he’d been standing in front of. “If the Wendy debacle hadn’t of happened, I’d be all over it.” He sighed again. That’d been a few months ago. Wendy had decided she was gonna tell Abel that she was his real mom, that Tara had only been his step-mother, confusing the hell out of a kid that was already spun out enough with his ‘Mommy’ taking off and taking his brother with her. His heart still clenched every damn time he thought of Thomas gone. But he and Ella were doing all they could on that front. Hopefully something would pan out soon.

“Still doesn’t change the facts.” Tig was gonna be like a dog with a bone on this one. “I get that the shit with Wendy has spun the little guy around again, but La has done a damn good job keeping not only him, but you and Gem together for the last eight months.” Tig folded his arms across his chest as he looked at him as sane as Tig could ever be. “I just think maybe she deserves a little recognition for it.”

He gave his SAA a tired smile. Tig wasn’t wrong. Ella AND Chibs had pretty much been holding the remaining Teller’s hearts, minds, and bodies together since the day Tara flew the coop. Fuck, Gemma had another heart related episode a couple of weeks after they had disappeared, had even spent a couple of days in ICU. She was doing well now, but there had been a few scary days. Even with all of the ups and downs that he and Gemma had over the last few years, she was still the only constant, other than the club in his life and it had shaken him as much as Thomas’s abduction. 

“I hear you.” He pushed himself away from the workbench. “I just think maybe I should give Little Man a chance to bring it up himself.” He sighed again. “I know I had to give him five bucks today so they could do some Mother’s Day project at school. He didn’t seem real hyped up about it.”

“He probably isn’t.” Tig didn’t sound happy about it. “This ain’t gonna be easy for Monkey.” Tig’s blue eyes now as sad as his voice. “Any of us, but…” Tig straightened up. “I get what you’re sayin’ and you’re probably right.” His SAA started to turn back towards the engine he’d been working on. “Just think about what I said.”

He nodded to Tig as he walked out of the garage. After getting changed and grabbing his truck keys, he made his way to the elementary school that he’d gone to when he was Abel’s age.

Getting out, he leaned against the truck waiting for kids to get let go for the day. When he spied Abel, he gave his son a wave. For a second Abel looked surprised and then grinned as the little guy ran to him. He was happy to see it. These days, true grins from Abel towards him or Gemma were rare. Their credibility with Abel was a little low still, but getting better.

“Daddy!” He scooped Abel up as his son reached him. “Why are you getting me today? Where’s M-La?” He’d noticed that a few times over the last few days. Abel had always called Ella ‘La’ like Tig and the rest of the guys did, but over the last few days it seemed like he would stumble a little before getting it out. Maybe he just had Mother’s Day on the brain, but he would swear that Abel was almost calling her ‘Ma’.

“She’s at home buddy.” He hugged Abel a little closer before opening the truck door and getting Abel into his booster seat. “I told her I’d come pick you up.” He didn’t want to confuse Abel by pussyfooting around why he was there. “We gotta go get Grandma her Mother’s Day present.” He closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side and got in.

“Okay.” Abel really didn’t have much of a reaction. “Can we get a snack too?” 

He smiled at his son for making this way easier than he thought it would be. “We’ll grab something at the food court, okay?” He started the truck and pulled away from the curb.

Abel nodded. “What are we gonna get for Grandma?”

“I’m not sure, what do you think?” He knew what he was getting for his mother, she was pretty specific, but he’d figured he’d let Abel figure out what he wanted to get her.

“I don’t know.” Using the rearview mirror, he peeked at his son. Abel didn’t look particularly upset, just mildly confused. 

“How about we walk around for a little bit and maybe something will jump out at ya.” He knew it really didn’t fuckin’ matter what Abel got Gemma, if his son picked it out, she was gonna love it for as long as she needed to if she didn’t actually love it.

“Okay Daddy.” 

“How was school? Did you do your project?” Considering how not excited Abel had been about it, he thought he should ask.

“It was good.” Abel sounded happy enough. “We get to bring them home tomorrow.” Then Abel got quiet for a few minutes and he started to worry. 

“You okay buddy?” Checking the rearview again. Abel didn’t look upset, but he did have a serious look on his face.

“Can you pick me up tomorrow? And can I keep them your room at the clubhouse? They’re supposed to be a surprise and if she picks me up it won’t be!” Now Abel was getting a little worked up. He wasn’t sure if the ‘she’ Abel was referring to was Ella or his mother and he wasn’t sure he wanted to really ask.

“Hey buddy, calm down. Yeah, I can come get ya tomorrow.” He gave his son a smile. “We’ll make sure it stays a surprise.”

Abel looked relieved as he sat back in his booster seat. “Thanks Daddy.”

His smile grew a little bigger. “No problem bud.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After getting to the mall and actually finding a parking space that wasn’t nearly a county away, he and Abel had gotten something to eat at the food court. Well, Abel had gotten a cinnamon pretzel with a Sprite while he’d just grabbed an iced tea. The whole idea of broaching the subject of a Mother’s Day gift for Ella made him slightly uneasy.

He wasn’t uneasy about her slowly becoming Abel’s mother, not in the least. She was good with him, to him and for him. And he wasn’t worried about her running off. It was clear that she was here to stay. He just worried about Abel asking about the relationship HE had with Ella, or to put the fine point on it, Ella and Chibs. The three of them had made a moderate effort to not be blatant in front of Abel, but there had been a lot of nights right after Tara took off where Abel would have a nightmare and want to crawl in with Ella and Chibs, but still want him to be there too, so they would both make their way to the master bedroom and both crawl in. Abel hasn’t said anything about it, then again, neither has he. And had no immediate plans to. 

They were now strolling through the mall, trying to get to the department store where Gemma said the perfume she wanted was. He had stopped for a second as to not get ran over by a woman pushing a stroller while yapping into her cel phone at the same time.

When he went to get moving again, a tug on his hand stopped him. Abel was looking at the poster size ad for charm bracelets outside of the jewelry store. He looked down at his son. “You thinking about a bracelet for Grandma?”

Abel shook his head while blushing just a little while also looking a little nervous and unsure. Then started to pull his hand away.

He held Abel’s hand just tight enough so his son couldn’t break loose. Abel started to look even more uncomfortable. He kneeled down so he could look his son in the eyes. “Buddy. What’s wrong? It’s okay if you want to get Grandma a charm bracelet. She’d like it.”

Abel shook his head and mumbled something so softly that he couldn’t even begin to make sense of it. He shook his head. “I didn’t get that bud. What did you say?”

“I wanna get it for…” He could see Abel getting ready to stumble over La again. Yeah, the two of them needed to sit down and talk about this. He looked around and spotted a little bench out of the way of traffic.

“Let’s go sit down and talk, okay bud? I think we need to talk about a couple of things.”

Abel didn’t look thrilled but also didn’t look as miserable as he had a minute ago.

After sitting Abel down on the bench, he kneeled down again. He started off with the easier of the two questions. “You want to get the bracelet for Ella?”

Abel just nodded. Barely looking at him. He put a finger under Abel’s chin and lifted his face so he could look his son in the eyes. “Why are you afraid to tell me that?”

“She’s not my Mom.” Abel’s voice was at the same time not only matter of fact but heartbroken too.

Nearly holding his breath, he asked the question that had been at the back of his mind since he’d picked Abel up and the boy had asked where Ella was. “But you would like her to be, right buddy?” Trying to keep his voice as calm and nonjudgmental as possible. He needed Abel to be honest with him.

Abel looked at him with wide eyes. Then his son’s blue eyes narrowed a little as Abel studied him. He looked back at his son, trying to let him know that it was okay to tell him the truth about what he was feeling, that there would be no negative repercussions. “I need you to be honest with me Abel. I need to know how you really feel, not what you think I want to hear.”

Abel nodded. “I asked her if she could be my Mom.” His son looked at him almost defiantly. “I don’ want Wendy or Tara.”

“I can understand why you feel like that.” Did he ever. “What did Ella say when you asked her?”

“Well, she cried at first.” Abel looked confused as all hell by that. “I thought it was bad, but then she hugged me and said that they were happy tears.” Abel looked like that was a concept beyond him but he would trust her on that. “Then she said she would really, really like that but that we would have to ask you if it was okay.” Abel blinked at him. “So is it okay?”

He stared at his son a little dumbfounded. He’d spent most of the day thinking he was gonna have to talk Abel into the most basic of Mother’s Day gifts, but in reality here they were talking about giving her actual motherhood for Mother’s Day. 

He took a deep breath and smiled at his son. “I think we should go get that charm bracelet for Ella.” Standing up, he lifted Abel up off the bench and started to walk off towards the jewelry store. “We can use that to let her know that we think it’s just fine if she is your Mom.”

Abel shook his head, but had a smile as wide as a highway. “Mama. That’s what we want. No Mommy or Mom.” He could get that. Tara had been Mommy. Wendy had kept telling him she was his Mom.

“Okay buddy, let’s go get Mama her bracelet.” He walked with his son into the jewelry store, the ache in his heart and the guilt on his shoulders that carried his oldest son’s name lightening just a little.

Hopefully, his son wouldn’t be as much of a Mama’s boy as he is. He smiled to himself. Who the fuck was he kidding? Abel was already Ella’s boy; they’d just been waiting on him to figure it out.

Message received. Loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave any comments, concerns, or constructive criticisms!
> 
> This is what I am hoping will be the first of many other stories that take place in the same universe as An Unexpected Arrangement. Some will be one shots, some multi-chaptered.


End file.
